Seirin's 16!
by Died
Summary: Nigou wakes up in human form. The Seirin Basketball Club is in shock. Kagami doesn't completely mind. Kuroko isn't amused.


Summary: Nigou wakes up in human form. The Seirin Basketball Club is in shock. Kagami doesn't completely mind. Kuroko isn't amused.

Two-shot

Chapter 1:

"Good night, Nigou." The bluenette ruffled his furry cheek once more before staggering towards his bed. Nigou whimpered in a concerned tone.

"I'm alright, Nigou. Training today has been too much for me. All I need is sleep and I'll be fine," Kuroko yawned, shuffling his blanket to cover his sore body. "Say, why don't I bring you to our practice game tomorrow? I'm sure Coach wouldn't mind."

Nigou's ears perked up then he barked twice in response to his master's offer. Kuroko didn't reply anymore, his light snore indicated that he already passed out from fatigue. As he shifted in his sleep, his right arm freely dropped down, leaving his left hand touching the floor. Nigou pawed his way to Kuroko's hand and laid his head down against the palm, savoring the warmth it provided.

He was deeply concerned for Kuroko's health but then again, he wanted to play basketball, too. Not as a dog, though. His furry little legs can't possibly pass, dribble and shoot. A light whimper rumbled in his throat.

 _I want to play basketball with everyone._

* * *

The alarm clock rang fifteen minutes before 5 A.M. along with delicate chirps from the birds outside. It was the crack of dawn which was Kuroko's cue to get up. Kuroko roused from his bed, noticing his hand awkwardly laid down the floor, warmth still lingering. Aside from the annoying tone of his clock and the chirping birds, he was waiting from a certain bark from a certain dog to complete his morning alarm. But none came.

"Nigou?" Kuroko rubbed his eyes as it adjusted to the light looming into his room. "Nigou, where are you?"

' _He must be in the kitchen again.'_ Kuroko thought. After folding his blanket, he went towards the kitchen, hoping to see his puppy. "Nigou, I'll have breakfast ready and we have to go out early today. Where are you?"

Silence still followed. This time, worry crossed his chest. 'Where could he be?'

His thoughts were interrupted a quick shuffling of the feet. Then a kid's voice exclaimed behind him.

"Tetsu-nii! Good morning!"

* * *

Kagami's arms burned with vigor as he dribbled left and right, battling an unknown rival in his mind. He had his eyes closed to make it seem more realistic. His shadow opponent reached for the ball, he then bounced the ball to his left hand before reeling in for a drive, pausing, jumping at an awkward angle, and then shooting the ball with extra vertical force to compensate for his insufficient flight. Kagami opened his eyes just before the ball passed through the hoop. He landed on his feet, panting and already dripping in sweat.

'No, not yet.' Kagami thought with discontent. 'Aomine's was more _whoosh_ and _fuwaaa._ '

Since after the Winter Cup tournament and their hard earned victory was presented to them, Kagami became more and more restless. He'd already let the victorious ambiance sink in and fade away. He was more concerned of the future battles. It was already obvious that the defeated Miracles will battle him once more, with improved play and such. He wasn't going to let them overwhelm him. Not ever.

"Kagami-kun!" The voice behind him almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Kuroko, w-what the heck!" Kagami immediately turned around and grabbed his head. Only it wasn't a bundle of blue like he was expecting. Rather, it was more of a black-blue combination, with the ends being bright blue and the roots being pitch black. Also, the head is slightly lower than it should've been. "Kuro…ko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said directly beside Kagami.

"Wh-what in the- Stop it!" The ace gulped down a scream.

"Kagami-kun is as restless as ever." The black-blue blob in his hand giggled. Kagami released his hand and took a closer look at the kid. Aside from his striking blue hair, his eyes were also blue, resembling Kuroko's. His entire face looked exactly like Kuroko, only younger and plastered with more emotion.

"Kuroko, who's this kid?"

The older bluenette sighed. "Kagami-kun, this 'kid' here is Nigou."

Kagami's mouth hung open as his brain tried to register the impossible truth. "But..But how? Why does he look like you?"

"I don't know either, Kagami-kun. Neither does Nigou. I woke up this morning and I saw him already in human form." Kuroko said. They watched the former puppy, now looking like a boy no older than 10 years old, aiming the ball and trying to shoot it. After failing spectacularly, Nigou turned to Kagami with a disgruntled look and ran to him.

"Kagami-kun, teach me how to play basketball!" His eyes shone with excitement. He was practically jumping up and down that they could almost see and invisible tail wagging left and right.

"What? Basketball? Sure, but first, what happened to you?" Kagami retrieved the ball from Nigou's small hands.

Nigou closed his eyes and focused. "The only thing I remember is that Tetsu-nii was snoring and I slept on his hand. When I woke up, I was ass naked so I went to the bathroom to hide but then Tetsu-nii was looking for me so I surprised him!"

"Nigou, I think the snoring part was completely unnecessary." Kuroko muttered, he _didn't_ snore.

Kagami let out a snorty laugh. This kid was hilarious, he was honest yet snarky and he looked like a lot like Kuroko. Kagami seemed to have forgotten that this 'kid' was also the puppy that he feared so much. "You want to play basketball? C'mon, I'll teach you."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Nigou tackled the taller boy in a hug. "I wanna learn how to pass, and to dribble and to shoot like everybody does!"

"Alright! But know this, I'm a very strict teacher." Kagami ruffled his hair.

An invisible vein surfaced as Kuroko watched them. He never knew Kagami was good with kids, especially ones that used to be dogs, but he didn't know why he felt out of place right now. Was he, perhaps, jealous?

"Hey, now, Nigou. You're distracting Kagami-kun. We have to warm up before training starts." Kuroko calmly interjected.

"EHHHHHHHH? But Kagami-kun said he'd teach me." Nigou whined. "But if it really can't be helped, I-.."

Tears started pooling in Nigou's eyes. Kagami patted his hair, "I don't mind. Besides, I've already warmed up. I'll join Kuroko when the other senpai are here."

"Are you sure it's okay?" He sniffed.

"Yeah, Kuroko, why don't you join us?" Kagami said and passed the ball to Kuroko.

"I must decline, I have to warm up first." Kuroko huffed before doing an Ignite Pass, striking to ball towards Kagami's stomach.

"Gah-! _What in the fudge, man_?!" The redhead cursed English. Kuroko went out the gym to start running laps around the school.

' _Damn American returnee_ '

Kuroko isn't amused.


End file.
